icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Coast Blue Tongues
| operated = | arena = Iceland Ice Skating Rink | colours = Green, blue and white | coach = Kevin Sands | GM = David Emblem | affiliates = | parentclub = | farmclub = | name1 = Brisbane Blue Tongues | dates1 = 2005-2007 | name2 = Gold Coast Blue Tongues | dates2 = 2008-present }} The Bartercard Gold Coast Blue Tongues, formerly known as the Brisbane Blue Tongues are a semi-professional ice hockey team in the Australian Ice Hockey League. The team plays its home games at the Iceland in Brisbane,Queensland. The name Blue Tongues is a reference to the blue-tongued lizard which is found in large numbers in the Brisbane suburbs. The lizard is featured in the team's logo. The Blue Tongues, along with the Central Coast Rhinos, were part of the AIHL's expansion for the 2005 season. On June 6, 2006, the Blue Tongues announced that former NHL forward Rob Zamuner would join the team for at least the remainder of the 2006 season. Zamuner is a veteran of 13 NHL seasons and has played for such teams as the Boston Bruins and Tampa Bay Lightning. At the start of the 2007 season the Blue Tongues signed former New York Islanders draft pick Tyrone Garner to replace leaving veteran goaltender Milan Novysedlak. Garner made his NHL debut in the 1998/99 season, playing 3 games for the Calgary Flames. In the time since Garner has played in the AHL, ECHL and in Germany. In 2008, the Blue Tongues announced their relocation from the Ice World in Boondall, Queensland to Bundall, Queensland, for sponsorship reasons and to bring the players closer together, due to many of the import players already living on the Gold Coast. From April 1, 2008, Bartercard came on board as the naming sponsor for the Blue Tongues . Team Information Management Current squad Media coverage Television During the 2007 AIHL season Brisbane Blue Tongues home games were broadcast on the Brisbane community television station 31 Brisbane (UHF Channel 31). During the 2008 AIHL season, the Gold Coast Blue Tongues games were broadcast live over the internet and also on the Brisbane community television station 31 Brisbane (UHF Channel 31). All the games were filmed by Blue Tongues supporter Mike Crowhurst from Cunning Crow Productions and commentated by Blue Tongues Team Assistant Adrian Barclay. In 2009 there are no broadcast games. Club history Season by Season Record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OTW = Overtime Win, OTL = Overtime losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, PIM = Penalties in minutes, also note some games count as double points'' 1 - The AIHL imposed the loss of 3 competition points to the Blue Tongues as a result of the playing unregistered player Jani Pekkarinen. Previous Players External links *Bartercard Gold Coast Blue Tongues Official Site *Lizard Insider - Bartercard Gold Coast Blue Tongues Supporters Club *Hockeypulse - Australian Ice Hockey News and Discussion Forums *Australian Ice Hockey League *Ice Hockey Australia *Blue Tongues game highlights Category:Australian Ice Hockey League team Category:Australian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 2005